1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitters. More particularly, the present invention relates to pulse transmitters.
2. General Background of the Invention
Historically, manufacturers of equipment see the need for equipment and decide how they will manufacture it. Orientation, accessories, equipment and operational usage is determined in a research and development facility. Very often this approach may work, but may not be exactly what is best for the job.
Attached to my U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/382,994, filed 24 May 2002, were 7 pages showing an FMC Smith Meter (formerly A.O. Smith Meter). The original A.O. Smith Meter design was for an offset gear train and only one pick-off coil, followed by another unit with an offset gear train and two pick off coils.
Variable reluctance sensors and Hall-effect sensors are two types of proximity sensors. The variable reluctance sensors are typically used to sense a toothed metallic wheel for sensing rotary position or speed. Hall-effect sensors detect a change in a polarity of a magnetic field. Thus, the target must be a magnetic material. Hall-effect sensors are sensitive to a gap between the target and the sensor.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,370 for Device and method of a back EMF permanent electromagnetic motor generator;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,626 for Wireless communication device having an electromagnetic wave proximity sensor.        